


Flour

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aged Up, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: William watches Shelly bake. Adorableness ensues.





	Flour

William liked to watch Shelly bake. It was fascinating how a person could change while doing something they loved, being in their own space, where they could be their real selves. 

Not that the face she showed to the rest of the world, the shy, quiet Witch who would be more likely to be found reading a book on her own rather than talking to someone else - with a few exceptions - was fake, of course. Not at all. But it was just the surface. And she was very careful about who gets to see what’s deeper beneath it.

Right now, she was busy making...something. William wasn’t sure what it was because he couldn’t see it - she stood with her back to him at the moment, obstructing the view. Her hair was braided back, out of her face, the sleeves of the shirt she wore around the house rolled up, and her feet bare because she would always misplace her slippers somewhere. And she preferred going barefoot at home anyway. She looked relaxed, confident, judging by some gestures she made and a few quiet snorted laughs, she was exchanging some banter with Simon. The cat was resting on one of the kitchen chairs with his paws tucked underneath him.

Finally, Shelly turned and William saw she was holding a baking tray. Cookies, then, he guessed. Probably trying out that new recipe she’d mentioned she came across the other day. William smiled fondly when he caught a thought, her hoping that he would like them. He was certain he would. She really was great at baking. He watched her put the tray into the oven and, when she straightened, he noticed there was some flour on her cheeks. Oh, she was adorable. He felt an overwhelming need to hug her, and hold her, and never let go - or not for a while, anyway. So when she paused to check the time, he moved from the spot near the doorway he’d been watching her from and embraced her tightly. She chuckled softly, affectionately, looking up at him.

“Hey, give me a second to at least wipe my hands?”  
“I don’t think so.”

She furrowed her eyebrows in response, worried.

“But you’ll get flour on you…”

He smiled down at her.

“I don’t care,” he murmured and, to make the point, rubbed his cheek against hers, effectively also getting flour on it and eliciting a squeal and giggle out of her. He kissed her forehead. Adorable. And...his. It's been a few years and he still couldn't believe it sometimes.

From the chair he’d been lying on, Simon let out a sound that very much resembled clearing one’s throat, which got their attention. He was peering up at them with an expression that looked as if he was mockingly saying, “Won’t you two get a room?” Apparently, that was more or less what the cat indeed said because she stuck her tongue out at him, then stood on her toes to give William a kiss that he happily returned. Her lips tasted of cinnamon sugar. Simon jumped off his chair and left the kitchen, letting out a trill on his way out. Probably reminding them to mind the cookies in the oven so that they don’t burn.

When they finally parted, Shelly rested her arms on his shoulders, lightly lacing her fingers, and smiled up at him, her cheeks now also dusted with pink. While they were kissing, she ended up getting some flour and bits of dough in his hair. Oops. Still, he didn’t care.

“So, since we’ve already gotten all that flour on you, do you want to help me decorate those?” She inclined her head towards the oven.  
“Of course. Do you have to take them out now?”

She craned her neck to check the time again.

“Nope, we still have a few minutes,” she said softly, leaning into him. And he was more than fine with that.


End file.
